The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gardenia jasminoides. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘PIIGA-III’. ‘PIIGA-III’ is a new cultivar of Gardenia grown for use as a landscape shrub.
The new cultivar arose as a seedling in Watkinsville, Ga. from seeds planted from open pollination of unnamed and unpatented plants of Gardenia jasminoides. The Inventor selected the new cultivar as a single unique plant in 2009. The exact parentage is therefore unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by semi-hardwood stem cuttings under the direction of the Inventor in Watkinsville, Ga. in 2009. Asexual propagation by semi-hardwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.